Where the hell am i and why am i stuck with you?¿?
by ashes of angels
Summary: Gwen falls into middle eath. Legolas is sent by his father to help Gwen on her journey to see gandlaf. They both hate each others guts or so they thought. Will Legolas tell gwen how much he loves her before it's too late? Hmmm.... mary sue fan fic. r+r/oc
1. chapter 1 where the hell am i?

THIS IS A MARY SUE FAN FIC!  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own lord of the rings  
  
****************************  
  
Ceres: okay, this is my second story. It's about this girl who gets sucked into the middle earth bla bla bla. Just read on and you'll find out.  
  
Gwen: Am I the main character?  
  
Ceres: *Rolls eyes* yes, now go, I have to write the story.  
  
Gwen: Whatever  
  
Ceres: and tell legolas to get ready  
  
Gwen: Ceres, in the story, can I beat the crap out of off Legolas??? * Gives puppy eyes look*  
  
Ceres: *Sighs* okay!!!  
  
Gwen: Yeah!!!!  
  
Legolas: Did I hear anything about me???  
  
Gwen: No  
  
Ceres: all right you guys. Get ready. I have to write the story.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
WHERE THE HELL AM I??????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------Gwen---------  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen Fletcher walked down the ally way as she headed for her mates house. She head that her friend Emmi was going to have a party and she and Jill would be sleeping over.  
  
//Good thing I brought my video camera//  
  
Gwen felt something wet hit her soft silver hair and realised that it was starting to rain.  
  
//Better get there before I'm wet//  
  
Gwen started to run and crossed the road in front of her. In this rate, she would get wet before she even got to go to her friend's house.  
  
The rain started to come in buckets and was beating down on Gwen's body like hard bricks.  
  
Gwen crossed in between two houses and started to run faster.  
  
In front of her, Gwen saw her friend's gates and smiled happily to herself.  
  
Gwen started to run towards the gates when she noticed a loud screeching noise and saw a car by her side.  
  
Gwen quickly ran into the pavement and heard the car driver yelling curses at her.  
  
Then something hit her.  
  
All Gwen could see was a bright yellow light, and then she felt something hit her head and she fainted  
  
--------Legolas pov-----------  
  
  
  
"Come Glowien" Legolas asked a tall beautiful looking elf eagerly as he grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out into the forest.  
  
"What is it my dear Legolas" the girl asked giggling.  
  
"I have a surprise," Legolas answered back softly.  
  
Legolas pulled his beloved girlfriend Glowien into the forest and started heading for a certain place that he called "stars".  
  
When Legolas was wandering the forest, he somehow manage to find this little remote place with a very beautiful waterfall and he wanted to show it to Glowien.  
  
"Now please close your eyes Glowien" Legolas asked gently as he looked at Glowien's soft fair face.  
  
Glowien giggled again and answered back,  
  
"I'll do anything you say Legolas"  
  
That made Legolas blush a bit and Glowien seemed to notice.  
  
"Don't blush Legolas, it's okay" Glowien said sweetly.  
  
Legolas stared at Glowien's deep blue eyes and touched her soft cheek muttering,  
  
"You're so gently you know my dear Glowien"  
  
Glowien looked up at Legolas and whispered,  
  
"Would you like me to change?"  
  
"I like the way you are my dear Glowien" Legolas answered back, still looking at Glowien's deep blue eyes,  
  
"Now will you please close your eyes my sweet?"  
  
Glowien sighed and did what she was told. Legolas held her hand gently and was leading her somewhere. After a few minutes, she heard Legolas telling her to open her eyes and she did just that...  
  
...And gasped...  
  
She noticed that she was standing on a rock and was looking up to a waterfall. There were also many flowers everywhere to be seen.  
  
"Do you like it my sweet?" Legolas asked Glowien with a bit if concern.  
  
"I love it Legolas! It's so beautiful, where did you find this place?" Glowien replied as she hugged Legolas.  
  
Legolas was glad that his Glowien liked the place. He was wondering what he would do if she had hated it?  
  
Still, hugging her, Legolas spoke and said,  
  
"I can't tell you that. It's a secret"  
  
"I understand" came back the reply from Glowien.  
  
"This is such a.........oh my goodness! Legolas look" Glowien said as she pointed at a body what was half in the water.  
  
Letting go of the hug, Glowien ran towards the body and lifted up and brought it out of the water.  
  
Legolas followed Glowien and saw her carrying a girl who looked no more then the age of 17 years.  
  
He looked down at the girl and saw that she had her eyes closed. He noticed that the girl had long silver hair and long dark lashes that clashed with the colour of her skin where the moon's light was shinning on.  
  
For a moment, he stood there in awe; he had never seen a very beautiful girl in his whole intre life. He stood there and looked at the girl with interest, then worry.  
  
//Huh? This girl is dressed up very weird and how did she get here? Better let father deal with this. After all, she could be a spy...and very pretty//  
  
Glowien looked at her Legolas who was staring down at the girl. For some reason, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made her feel, almost jealous. Even Legolas had never looked at her in that was and she didn't like what was happening right now.  
  
Then Legolas spoke,  
  
"We better bring her to the castle and let father deal with the rest"  
  
Glowien just simply nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
------------------Gwen------------  
  
Gwen felt her body aching and opened her eyes. She couldn't really see that well, everything was blurry to her.  
  
"Where am I, who am I, want am I?" Gwen whispered to herself.  
  
After a while, everything came in focus to Gwen. She soon realised that she was in a bedchamber that was very big and that she wasn't at her friend's house.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and a voice asked if it could come in.  
  
"Come in" Gwen said tiredly.  
  
As the door opened, a head poked through and a girl appeared.  
  
The girl smiled and walked inside the room and headed for the bed.  
  
The girl bowed her head at Gwen and asked if she was feeling well.  
  
Gwen just stared at the girl. With her eyes wide.  
  
//Is it me or doesn't that girl had big ears? No way, could it be, is she an elf??? I must be dreaming!//  
  
"I must be dreaming" Gwen muttered to herself and to her surprised, the girl shook her head and replied,  
  
"This is no dream miss"  
  
For a few seconds, the girl and Gwen just simply stared at each other with interest. Then Gwen spoke,  
  
"Um.... are you and elf"  
  
The girl smiled and said, "yes"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Inside the castle"  
  
"Castle?!?!" Gwen replied in alarm.  
  
//Holy shit! I'm on a castle with weird looking people who call themselves elves. If I didn't know any better, I think that the girl is a servant and she's going to say that the king wants to see me.//  
  
"Yes you are in the castle miss," the girl said again. Then she cleared her throat, " Um.... the king wants to see you"  
  
//I knew it!!!! //  
  
Gwen sighed, and then she got up.  
  
The servant girl took this as a yes and smiled as she started to head out of the room. Then she stopped when she realised that the girl wasn't following her.  
  
"What is the matter miss?" the servant girl asked.  
  
"My bag, where is it?" Gwen asked eagerly.  
  
"On the chair miss" the girl replied.  
  
Gwen turned her head round and faced the chair. The girl was right, it was there.  
  
"Oh ya" Gwen said to no one in particular.  
  
The servant girl looked at the girl with longer silver hair with a puzzled look? "What did she mean with "oh ya" she thought. Then she shook those thoughts off and asked the girl to go and see the king, which the girl said yes to.  
  
  
  
-----------Legolas pov-------------  
  
//Who was that girl? Why is she here? What is she doing? Where did she come from? And why the hell do I keep on thinking about her?//  
  
Legolas was sitting beside his father; he too wanted to know who this mysterious lady was and where she came from.  
  
All of these thoughts about the girl were driving him mad. He never in his life wanted to know more about a certain somebody. He for some reason wanted to know everything about her and what she was doing by the waterfall.  
  
His thoughts were then shattered when he noticed that the doors were opening. And there she was, the mysterious lady was walking inside the all looking rather smug.  
  
//What the hell?!?!?!?!//  
  
He saw the girl walk to the middle of the hall and stop. He saw her completely now, the girl was wearing strange clothes and had a bag beside her.  
  
Legolas looked at his father. He wanted to know what he would say. Then he spoke,  
  
"Who are you young lady?"  
  
"Gwen Fletcher"  
  
//Hmmmmmm....odd name//  
  
"Where are you from"?  
  
Gwen grinned and replied,  
  
"Earth"  
  
This just seemed to puzzle the king and Legolas.  
  
Gwen sighed. "Some people are just so stupid" she thought, then it hit her," where was she?"  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Gwen asked out loud.  
  
Legolas looked shocked. Never in his life, did he hear a girl say such thing to his father and him before.  
  
The king too looked rather shocked. Then he softened a bit. He didn't know why, but he seemed to like this mysterious lady. She seemed, well cool.  
  
"You my dear are in Mirkwood Forest. My son Legolas brought you here"  
  
"Legolas?!?!?! Now where did I hear that name before, no way, in middle earth, Mirkwood forest...I'm in a different world!" Gwen thought. Then see laughed much to the surprise of everyone.  
  
Legolas was starting to have second thoughts about the girl. He didn't like the way she talked back to his father or how she spoke. It was as if the girl didn't care that his father could lock her up. He definitely didn't like this girl anymore. She wasn't acting proper like how a lady should act.  
  
// Like my dear Glowien//  
  
Gwen grinned and thought that she'd make things easier for the poor old king. She liked the way everyone looked confused, then she turned her gaze to Legolas. Gwen felt like drooling for some reason, she had watched the movie lord of the rings a billion times only to see Legolas and now she was seeing him in real life. "I better not blow this up," she thought, and then she looked at the king.  
  
"To make things easier," Gwen said calmly, " I'll tell you what is happening. I come from a different world and for some reason; I somehow fell into this world. This world I might add, is not real, for someone wrote this whole entire thing up"  
  
Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
Gwen just grinned madly. For some reason or another, she wasn't scared at all and she loved to take the micky out of people.  
  
"Hehe, I'm just being my evil self" she thought," I love it"  
  
Legolas now knew that he didn't like this girl. How dare she act like that? How dare she. Who does she think she is, saying that she is from a different world?  
  
Just as if Gwen had read Legolas' mind, she said,  
  
"I have proof too"  
  
Then she went and looked inside her bag and took her video camera out and walked over to be the king was sitting.  
  
"This," Gwen said in a dull voice, "is a video camera"  
  
Then she turned it on. She heard the king gasp as pictures started to appear.  
  
"This is what my world looks like" Gwen said to the king, showing him what she and her mates where doing back at home.  
  
The king, looked at the *thing* in awe. It had pictures that were moving and it showed all sorts of things. He couldn't help but think, how advance this girl's world was.  
  
"You are right" the king said, " How can I help you?"  
  
"What?" Legolas thought. This girl, who does she think she is and why is father helping her?  
  
Gwen smiled; this was what she was waiting for.  
  
"I want to find out how to go home" Gwen said sweetly to the king and gave him her puppy dog eyes.  
  
The king sighed and said,  
  
"Go and visit Gandalf the white. He may be able to help you. My son Legolas will be your companion."  
  
//What? Me with the *girl*???????? No way!!!!! //  
  
End of chap 1. 


	2. chapter 2 the journey starts

DISCLAMIER: I don't own lord of the rings  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: there, first chapter done; now I have to right the second one.  
  
Gwen: Ceres, when do I get to snog legolas????  
  
Ceres: *blushes* I'm not telling you.  
  
Legolas: I hope I don't. I don't want to kiss Gwen. *Gives Ceres puppy dog eyes*  
  
Ceres: I'll think about it.  
  
Gwen: hey!  
  
Ceres: back to the story now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------Gwen--------------  
  
  
  
Gwen couldn't believe her luck.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was going to be her companion! Her COMPANION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
// I am sooooo lucky//  
  
Gwen went into her room again and fell onto the soft bed. She was really tired right now and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
// And dream of Legolas of course//  
  
Gwen giggled at herself and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------Legolas pov-----------------  
  
  
  
"No father! I refuse!!!!!" Legolas shouted at his father.  
  
The king looked at his son with shock. Never in his life did his own son Legolas ever shout back at him and he didn't like it. He was no starting to get angry.  
  
"Listen here boy, you are going to look after that girl! CLEAR?" the king shouted back at his son.  
  
Legolas' face turned red with anger. He didn't know why, but he hated that girl for some reason.  
  
// Properly because she ruined my night with Glowien. Yeah, that's it. She ruined my night.//  
  
Legolas didn't like fighting with his father but he didn't want to see Gwen again.  
  
" I'm sorry father but I shall not do what you ask me to do" Legolas said after taking a few deep breathes.  
  
Legolas bowed down at his father and turned round and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
The king just stood there in anger as he stared at Legolas leaving. Then it hit him. He had an idea.  
  
"If you do not do what I say Legolas, then i forbid you to see Lady Glowien again" the king said in an evil tone.  
  
  
  
Legolas stopped at his tracks. Clenching his fists, he turned round and faced his father.  
  
// How could he do such a thing. I really hate Gwen now. It's all her fault//  
  
The king stared at his son calmly. He knew that Legolas loved Glowien too much and knew that he'd do anything to see her. " Love is blind," he thought.  
  
  
  
Legolas glared at his father, then he said,  
  
" As you wish father" and walked out of the room.  
  
Legolas slammed his door shut as soon as he reached his room. He couldn't believe what just happened. He felt betrayed by his own father.  
  
// Why would father stick up with a girl that he hardly knows instead of me? Stupid girl//  
  
Legolas was angry and he wanted to blame his anger at someone. Then he thought of the perfect person. Gwen, that's who. I'll blame her.  
  
Legolas refused to sleep that night but gave in after a few hours. His day had been very long and all he wanted was some sleep.  
  
  
  
-------------Gwen's pov------------  
  
Gwen woke up early the next morning and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and got washed. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door and the same servant girl appeared.  
  
"Hello miss. Did you have a good night sleep?" the girl asked.  
  
Gwen yawned and stretched her arms and manages to mutter the word " yes" with great difficulty.  
  
The servant girl smiled and said,  
  
" Prince Legolas is waiting"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
The servant girl looked shocked. Was she hearing correctly??? Nobody in the right mind would keep the prince waiting.  
  
" Are you ready miss?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yup" came the reply from Gwen.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Gwen walked outside and reached the stables where Prince Legolas and the king were waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" Gwen said.  
  
Legolas snorted.  
  
The king glared at him and,  
  
"That's okay, we've only been waiting for a few minutes"  
  
Gwen smiled at the king.  
  
"What?" Legolas thought, "We've been waiting for more then half an hour!!"  
  
"So, are you ready" the king asked.  
  
Just then, Glowien ran up to Legolas and Kissed him on the cheek and hugged him muttering about some think like how much she was going to miss him and that she'll wait for him.  
  
Then they started kissing each other in front of Gwen and the king.  
  
Gwen looked at the king and made a choking kind of noise.  
  
The king, who found this rather funny, laughed out and so did Gwen.  
  
Then she stared at Glowien and Legolas.  
  
// How dare that girl take my Legolas! I'm going to kill HER!!!! //  
  
After a while Legolas and Glowien broke apart from the hug and Legolas walked over to where Gwen was.  
  
// Yeah, Legolas is walking my way.... wait a minute, is he giving me death glares??? //  
  
Legolas glared at Gwen and spoke to his father.  
  
"Where ready"  
  
"Okay, let's get the horses out"  
  
Gwen stopped in her traches. Everyone turned round and faced her. Even Legolas.  
  
"What is it?" the king asked.  
  
"I.... I've never ridden a horse before" Gwen quickly said and looked down.  
  
The king sighed. Then he said,  
  
" Then you shall ride with Legolas"  
  
"What?" Legolas thought." me ride with her?"  
  
Gwen's face lit up with the mention of her riding with Legolas.  
  
// Yeah, this must be my lucky day//  
  
Before Gwen knew it, she was sitting in front of Legolas, with one of Legolas' hands rapped round her waist gently.  
  
// I am soooo lucky. I can't believe what's happening. Legolas is holding me!!!! Yay!!!!!!! //  
  
Gwen looked down and noticed that Glowien was glaring at her.  
  
Gwen smirked and gave Glowien the look that said, "yup, I'm going to make a move on him and you can't do anything about it"  
  
The horse started to trot and Gwen said to Legolas in a gently tone,  
  
" This is were our journey starts then"  
  
But Legolas did not answer back.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
End of chap 2 


	3. chapter 3 i miss my family

Disclaimer: I don't own l.o.t.r.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: I want to sleep  
  
Gwen: no you don't! You want to write!  
  
Ceres: zzz zzz zzz zzz  
  
Gwen: *shakes Ceres* Ceres, write!  
  
Legolas: let her sleep  
  
Gwen: no! I want to find out what happens  
  
Ceres: okay, I'll write  
  
Gwen: yeah!  
  
Ceres: but there's a TWIST!  
  
Legolas + Gwen: huh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------Gwen's pov---------  
  
It had been 17 hours since she and Legolas had left Mirkwood and Gwen noticed that she was starting to get hungry.  
  
She also noticed that Legolas was starting to get tired. Every now and then, he would lean on Gwen's back and close his eyes.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He looked so beautiful with the light shining on his blond hair and he looked so innocent.  
  
// And cute//  
  
Gwen sighed and turned round to face the front again. She and Legolas didn't seem to be talking to each other for some reason, Gwen wanted to find out.  
  
She wanted to know why Legolas never spoke to her and glared at her all the time. She didn't know if she did something wrong and displeased him. If he only told her why he hated her so much, Gwen was willing to change only to make Legolas happy but Legolas didn't seem to notice this.  
  
Gwen then closed her eyes. It was a very tiring day and she felt like sleeping and eating.  
  
Gwen opened her eyes when she noticed something wet.  
  
// Great, just my luck, it started raining//  
  
It had started to rain.  
  
Gwen looked up at the sky and glared at it. She had enough with rainy days to last her a lifetime.  
  
The rain started to get harder and Gwen finally decided that it was time that she and Legolas found shelter.  
  
" Legolas?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Don't call me legolas, that's prince to you" Legolas replied back harshly.  
  
Gwen snorted and glared at him.  
  
// What is his problem? //  
  
" Well I'm so sorry my *prince* but as you have noticed, it has started to rain and anyone with the right mind would try and look for shelter" Gwen said back to Legolas just as harshly.  
  
Legolas just looked at her, not even blinking an eye. This was making Gwen feel very uneasy.  
  
She didn't really know why she felt this way when Legolas would look at her. This has never happened in her whole entire life before.  
  
Then Gwen finally spoke,  
  
" Let's go and find shelter, no an inn, I' really hungry plus sleepy too"  
  
Legolas finally blinked his eye. Then he nodded his head and made his way to the nearest inn he could find with Gwen right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------Legolas pov---------  
  
  
  
They had finally reached an inn called the " Bankery Inn" and went inside.  
  
They made there was to the desk and an old man with a long beard greeted them.  
  
" How may I help you?" the man asked kindly.  
  
" We are looking for a room" Legolas replied gently.  
  
Just seeing someone else apart from Gwen was a miracle to him.  
  
" We have a room for you couples, a very fine one indeed," the man said.  
  
Legolas saw Gwen blushed, and then he said,  
  
" We are not couples" in a harsh tone.  
  
This made the keeper jump up a bit.  
  
// Me, a couple, with Gwen? God no//  
  
The keeper looked at the two people who were standing beside him and he smiled,  
  
" Soon you will be," he said rather teasingly.  
  
Legolas saw Gwen blushing harder and he was starting to feel angry.  
  
" Will you just give us a room kind sir?" Legolas said who was trying to ask the keeper as gently as he can.  
  
" Make that two rooms!" Gwen blurted out.  
  
The keeper and Legolas just stared at her.  
  
" What?" Gwen asked feeling rather annoyed.  
  
Then she faced Legolas and said flatly with a tiny bit of a teasing tone,  
  
" Not unless you want to share one?"  
  
Legolas glared at Gwen with angry eyes.  
  
" Who the hell would want to share a room with you?" Legolas replied back at Gwen coldly.  
  
Gwen just glared at Legolas in return.  
  
The keeper sighed, "young love" he thought.  
  
Then he said,  
  
" So, that will be two rooms then?"  
  
Legolas and Gwen nodded their head vigorously and this seemed to make the keeper laugh.  
  
Legolas and Gwen just glared at him.  
  
  
  
After paying for two rooms, Legolas and Gwen sat at a wooden table waiting for the food.  
  
Legolas stared at Gwen, he didn't know why but he seemed to like it for some reason.  
  
// You're supposed to hate her//  
  
Legolas blinked, and then he stared at the wall with no real interest.  
  
Not able to look at the wall any longer, Legolas stole a glance at Gwen and saw her looking rather sad.  
  
He could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
Legolas looked at Gwen's face fully and noticed for once that she had green eyes but the silver hair kept on bugging him.  
  
// Since when do people have silver hair?//  
  
Gwen who had seems to notice that Legolas was staring at her looked up at him and glared at him.  
  
// What's her problem?//  
  
Legolas folded his arms crossed his chest and sighed. He looked around and saw many people eyeing Gwen. Sure he had to admit, Gwen was very pretty and Legolas didn't like how these men were eyeing Gwen one bit.  
  
He felt like he had a responsibility over this young woman and he knew that his father would kill him if she got hurt.  
  
// I wonder why he would care though?//  
  
Legolas glanced over Gwen again and noticed that she was staring at her glass with interest.  
  
// Huh? She likes glasses?//  
  
  
  
  
  
----------Gwen's pov----------  
  
"He's staring at me?" Gwen thought. She knew that Legolas was staring at her for a very long time and she wondered why.  
  
//isn't he meant to hate my guts?//  
  
Then she remembers, she had been crying.  
  
//maybe Legolas pity's me?//  
  
Gwen glanced around the room and saw lots of men looking at her and she felt disgusted.  
  
Not because they were ugly or anything like that, it was because of the way they were looking at her, like a mad man.  
  
Gwen wouldn't dare to admit it but she was very glad that Legolas was with her.  
  
She was very sure that those creeps would make a move on her if Legolas went away.  
  
With that thought, Gwen smiled to herself.  
  
She had always wanted to see Legolas, and she really was seeing him now in real life but she wished to know why Legolas didn't like her.  
  
She would do anything for him.  
  
If only he would understand.  
  
Then Gwen thought about her family.  
  
// I really miss them//  
  
A tear fell down from Gwen's soft fair face.  
  
How she missed her mother telling her that it was time to eat and her dad telling her to do her homework. She even missed the time when she and her brother would fight over the most stupid things. How she wished that she could go home again.  
  
For once, she realised how much her family meant to her and how much she took them for granted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------Legolas pov------------  
  
He saw her smile but then the smile disappeared and a tear came down instead.  
  
He felt pity for her and wondered why she was crying. His anger for her had faded and now he wanted to comfort her.  
  
He hated it when he saw a woman cry.  
  
// Even if it was Gwen//  
  
Not knowing what to do or really say, Legolas came up to Gwen and asked her gently,  
  
" Why are you crying?"  
  
Gwen looked up in him in surprise.  
  
Did she hear right? Did he really ask why she was crying?  
  
Gwen sniffed and answered back in a low voice,  
  
" I miss my family"  
  
Legolas looked at the crying maiden, he should of known better that she would miss her family and friends.  
  
Not knowing what to really do, he grabbed her suddenly and gave her a long deep hug.  
  
Gwen was surprised at Legoas' action and in return, she hugged him back and buried her face in his chest and cried softly.  
  
Legolas too was surprised at his own action. He never thought that in his whole entire life that he would be hugging Gwen. Gwen!  
  
Then he heard someone and turned round, the keeper was they're holding a tray.  
  
The man just grinned at him and gave him the look, " I told you so"  
  
The keeper just dropped the food on the table and left.  
  
Legolas sighed at looked round. He saw the men who were looking at Gwen giving him death glares.  
  
Gwen who had noticed a very yummy smell turned round and saw food!  
  
She quickly let go of Legolas and dashed for her food.  
  
Legolas just stared at her in awe, one minute she was crying her heart out and the next, she was happily eating away.  
  
// At least it makes her happy//  
  
Legolas stared at Gwen and smiled.  
  
He didn't know what had changed him but he was secretly glad that it did.  
  
He saw Gwen look up at him and said,  
  
" Aren't you going to eat Legolas?"  
  
" That's prince Legolas to you!" Legolas said teasingly.  
  
He saw Gwen smirked and heard her reply,  
  
" Whatever"  
  
  
  
After they had finished their food, it was already late in the night.  
  
Legolas and Gwen walked up the stairs and headed for their rooms.  
  
Legolas noticed Gwen yawn when she finally reached her room. She looked at him and said  
  
" Good night Legolas"  
  
Legolas smiled at her and replied  
  
" You too"  
  
Before he entered his room.  
  
Legolas was sitting down on his bed; he didn't know why he was starting to be friendly to Gwen. After all, she did ruin his night with Glowien.  
  
Legolas sighed and stared at his door.  
  
He didn't know why, but he liked her, maybe because the way she kept on nagging at him all the time and annoyed him like hell but he was sure about one thing, he liked being with her.  
  
// What about Glowien though?//  
  
Legolas sighed. He was now having mixed feelings about everything. He loved Glowien yes, but he couldn't help but notice Gwen.  
  
"Maybe sleeping would help me think later." Legolas thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------Gwen's pov---------------  
  
  
  
Gwen was sleeping soundly on her bed. She turned round gently on her bed and suddenly felt a cold breeze.  
  
Not knowing where it came from, she turned round again and opened her eyes a tiny bit...  
  
...And gasp...  
  
She saw the men who were eyeing her in front of her bed.  
  
// What the hell are they doing here?//  
  
Gwen started to panic. Who were these people and what were they doing beside her bed?  
  
Gwen's mind started to fill with dirty thoughts.  
  
Gwen peeped a bit and saw that the men were drunk!  
  
// OMG!!!// 


	4. chapter 4 stay with me?

*******************  
  
DICSLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Gwen: what happens next Ceres?  
  
Ceres: *scratches head* I don't know?  
  
Legolas: let her think Gwen  
  
Gwen: *pouts*  
  
Ceres: hey, I've got an idea!  
  
Legolas: what?  
  
Ceres: I can't tell you  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------Gwen's pov------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen didn't know if she was dreaming or not but she was pretty sure that she wasn't. She looked around and noticed that there were four guys beside her bed.  
  
//crap//  
  
  
  
Gwen's breathing became quicker and quicker. She didn't know how these men somehow manage to get into her room and she was pretty sure what they had in mind.  
  
  
  
// I wish Legolas were here!//  
  
  
  
To Gwen's surprise, she felt a cold hand touch her hair and another hand run down her body and rested on her hip.  
  
// Oh my God!//  
  
Gwen flinched at every touch the man gave her.  
  
She felt her body freeze. She wanted to scream and run into Legolas' room and stay with him but she couldn't. She had these people in her room and she wanted them out.  
  
Gwen then felt another pair of hands touch her thigh and Gwen closed her eyes tightly.  
  
She was surprised that she couldn't move or even speak. Apart of her wished that this was all a dream and would go away.  
  
  
  
To Gwen's shock and horror, she felt someone grab her head and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Gwen opened her eyes and looked at the man who was trying to kiss her.  
  
Gwen didn't know what to do. She felt the man's tongue trying to push it's way into her mouth but Gwen refused to let him.  
  
  
  
Then as if her strength had come back, Gwen managed to blow a punch on the guys face.  
  
  
  
The guy let go of Gwen and yelled out in pain. Then he looked at Gwen with mad angry eyes.  
  
Gwen felt herself shudder as she stared at the guy's face. She even saw a bruise appearing.  
  
  
  
With that, another man with messy black hair grabbed Gwen from the back and pulled her out of the bed and pressed her against the wall.  
  
  
  
Gwen let out a yell before the man who had tried to kiss her hit her on the face.  
  
  
  
" YOU BITCH!!!!" the man yelled at her before he punched her on the stomach.  
  
  
  
Gwen screamed in pain.  
  
The force was so hard and she felt like all her insides weakening.  
  
  
  
// I really need Legolas//  
  
  
  
Gwen's eyes flared up at the guy who had hit her.  
  
Before she knew what she did, she kicked him on the face twice and knocked him cold.  
  
She knew how to defined herself from creeps like these for she had been taking martial arts lessons as long as she could remember.  
  
But the only problem was, was that as soon as she got started, she couldn't stop.  
  
Fighting was in her blood and she had a great lust for fighting and hurting people.  
  
  
  
The three other guys simply stared at the beautiful girl in front of them with angry eyes.  
  
Gwen grinned at them before she threw a punch on another guy.  
  
Gwen then punched the same guy on the nose and made it bleed.  
  
She grinned at the man.  
  
Then she felt something on her neck.  
  
She turned round and saw that the man who was holding her and a knife beside her neck.  
  
Gwen looked down on the knife and gulped. Why was she so stupid? Why didn't she notice? Gwen was cursing at herself mentally for not noticing.  
  
Another man grabbed hold of Gwen's shoulders and said excitedly,  
  
" Now, you will do what we tell you to do"  
  
Gwen simply stared at the mad man's eyes in horror.  
  
// I really need Legolas now!! //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------Legolas' pov------------  
  
  
  
Legolas was sitting on his bed. It had been 2 hours since he had eaten and seen Gwen but he couldn't sleep. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't he sleep?  
  
Legolas pondered a bit and thought about Glowien. Sure, he was in love with her but Gwen seemed to be in his mind lately.  
  
He couldn't help but think about Gwen. He remembered when he saw her crying and felt pity for her. After that, he lost all is anger for her and started to even like her.  
  
He tried to picture Gwen's face in his mind and saw a girl with silver hair and green eyes smiling happily.  
  
That was how he liked to see Gwen. He didn't really know what feelings he had for her but he put it down as a friendship. That was all; just a friendship but his mind kept on nagging him about it. Was is just truly a friendship or was there something else?  
  
// Damn you Gwen. Why do you make me think about you so much?//  
  
Legolas rested his head on the pillow and decided that he would try and get some sleep when he heard a noise.  
  
Legolas sat up on his bed and listened for the noise again but it didn't come.  
  
Not knowing what it was, Legolas thought that it might of been a bird or something like that.  
  
And so, Legolas rested on the bed again but he couldn't help but ponder about the noise. For some reason, it sounded rather familiar.  
  
Legolas thought about the noise again and suddenly thought about Gwen. It sounded a bit like Gwen.  
  
Not really knowing what to do, Legolas got up and walked over to where Gwen's room was.  
  
He didn't even know if she was asleep or not but he couldn't help but check.  
  
Legolas knocked on the door gently and heard no reply but thanks to the fact that he was an elf, he could hear some voices.  
  
" Don't speak pretty girl"  
  
That was all Legolas heard and he was pretty sure that Gwen was in trouble.  
  
He opened the door and saw 4 men; one of then was lying on the floor. His eyes widened when he realised that one of them had a knife on Gwen's pretty throat.  
  
Gwen simply looked at Legolas for help.  
  
Legolas took a step closer and said firmly,  
  
" LET HER GO!"  
  
The guy who was holding the knife at Gwen's throat smirked and said,  
  
" Why should I?"  
  
Legolas grew angry. He didn't like these men and he didn't like the way they were treating Gwen.  
  
" LET HER GO BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Legolas yelled at the guy but the guy only shook his head in reply.  
  
Before Gwen or any of the men knew what had happened, Legolas was beside the man who had the knife and punched him on the jaw.  
  
The men swore out in pain and drop the knife.  
  
Gwen took this as an opportunity and ran away from the guy's grasp.  
  
  
  
Gwen was now filled with rage. How dare they do that to her? Before she knew what she was doing, she was starting to beat the crap out of these men as Legolas too did the same.  
  
In the end, the 3 people who were also carrying the other one ran away leaving Legolas and Gwen together.  
  
Panting, Legolas asked Gwen if she was all right and Gwen nodded her head.  
  
Legolas stared at the girl, whilst he had been fighting, he was keeping an eye open at her and to his surprise, and she also fought back.  
  
He never knew that she could fight.  
  
After catching her breath, Gwen looked at Legolas and said,  
  
" Thank you"  
  
Then she burst out crying.  
  
Legolas, who was shocked at what happened, grabbed hold of her again and hugged her.  
  
Gwen hugged him back and held him tightly.  
  
Legolas sighed and told Gwen not to worry.  
  
// Wow, how many times had Gwen cried tonight//  
  
" Stay with me" Gwen managed to ask in-between sobs.  
  
" I will" Legolas replied softly.  
  
  
  
With that, Gwen fell asleep in Legolas' arms and he too fell asleep with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chap 4. 


	5. chapter 5 I had a dream you know

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: it's a dream  
  
Gwen: what's a dream?  
  
Ceres: you'll find out soon  
  
Gwen: please tell me!  
  
Legolas: give her a break Gwen  
  
Gwen: *pouts* why are you sticking up for her?  
  
Legolas: *blushes* I am not!  
  
Gwen: yes you are  
  
Legolas: no I'm not  
  
Ceres: hush, children! I need to finish the story!  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------Gwen's pov--------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen opened her eyes as the sun shone through her curtains. Gwen sighed and turned round and noticed something warm. She looked up and saw Legolas sleeping soundly beside her.  
  
// I must be dreaming//  
  
  
  
Gwen looked at his face and noticed how beautiful he looked.  
  
// I wish this could last forever//  
  
// I wonder what Glowien would say if she knew?//  
  
// Hehehehehehehe//  
  
Gwen smirked at the thought and shut her eyes and held Legolas tightly with her arms and fell asleep again.  
  
// At least I can enjoy this while it's still here//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------Legolas' pov------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and heard a light snore coming from someone or somewhere. He looked up and saw Gwen asleep in his arms. He smiled as he looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. She looked like an angel to him.  
  
// She'll wonder what I'm doing here sleeping beside her//  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Legolas gently let go of Gwen and headed for the door. With one last look at Gwen, he opened the rusty brown door and went inside his room.  
  
As soon as Legolas reached his room, he closed the door behind him gently and crawled into his bed.  
  
There were a few hours left until they had to wake up and he wanted to sleep and forget about all his problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Gwen's pov-----------  
  
  
  
Gwen woke up later on with a jolt. She had been dreaming that she was drowning in a river and no one was helping her.  
  
Panting, she sat up on her bed and looked around. To her surprise, she couldn't find Legolas. Gwen blinked; she could have sworn that Legolas was with her.  
  
Looking around the room again, she shook her head and sighed.  
  
It was a dream.  
  
// A good one too//  
  
After all, why would Legolas be here?  
  
Gwen got out of her bed and left the covers on the floor that some how manage to fall down. She walked slowly to the bathroom and got washed.  
  
  
  
After half an hour, Gwen heard a soft knock on the door and opened it.  
  
To her surprise, she saw Legolas standing beside the door; he spoke and asked her if she was ready. Gwen nodded her head and told him that she was going to come down stairs in a few minutes. With that, Legolas started to walk away and Gwen shut her door and got dressed up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Legolas' pov---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw her coming down the stairs whistling a merry tune on her way. She looked so happy and alive today compared to the day before.  
  
  
  
He saw her sit down on her chair and how her silver hair fell on her face as she sat. She brushed them off and pushed them away.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at her pretty face and couldn't help but just stare at her. He remembered what had happened last night and how he had pitied her that had ended up with him sleeping with her.  
  
He was really glad none of his friends were here, or even worse, Glowien.  
  
He would have hated it explaining why Gwen was sleeping in his arms.  
  
Legolas looked down at the floor guilty. He wanted to be true to Glowien but Gwen seemed to be in the way.  
  
// Maybe if I start acting nasty to Gwen, she will start hating me?//  
  
Legolas then smirked, this would be very good and a very good plans too. Maybe he should start hating her again. Maybe.  
  
Then he heard Gwen call is name. He looked up and asked her what she was saying.  
  
" I had a dream you know" Gwen said as she started to spread butter over her bread.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and Gwen took this as a yes and went on.  
  
" You were in it"  
  
Legolas looked up.  
  
" I had a dream that four creeps came into my room and you came in and started to beat the crap out of them. With MY help of course"  
  
Legolas sat there in awe. Gwen knew nothing about it. She thought that it was all a dream.  
  
" And what happened next?" He asked her.  
  
He saw Gwen blush and heard reply that she didn't know.  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew what had happened next. How she burst out crying and how he tried to comfort her.  
  
Legolas didn't know if he should be thankful or not that Gwen thought that this was a dream but a part of his mind was cursing out that Gwen didn't really know.  
  
// At least I won't have to explain it to Glowien if Gwen blurts it out//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chap 5. 


	6. chapter 6 what the hell is wrong with yo...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: you're going to hate him  
  
Gwen: huh? Hate whom?  
  
Ceres: Legolas  
  
Gwen: why?  
  
Ceres: *huge question mark floats above her head* that's a good question!  
  
Legolas: *rolls eyes*  
  
Ceres: *glares at Legolas* ok, just lemme think, k. I want you to have a fight.  
  
Legolas: this will be good  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------Gwen's pov-------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Gwen shouted at Legolas with fire in her eyes.  
  
She couldn't believe what had happen. One minute, he was nice and caring and now he was cold and very nasty. Gwen didn't know why he was acting like this and it bothered her badly. She just couldn't believe THAT guy.  
  
  
  
// Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr//  
  
  
  
Legolas stared at her flatly, and said,  
  
" You're not going on the horse, you're going to walk"  
  
" What?"  
  
  
  
Gwen stared a Legolas.  
  
// That bastard//  
  
  
  
After giving Legolas some of her killer glares, she turned round and started to walk on the dirt road.  
  
Gwen had refused to talk to Legolas ever again.  
  
She just couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
// He is such a two faced git//  
  
Gwen gritted her teeth and glared at the road.  
  
// Legolas is going to pay!//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Legolas' pov----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at Gwen who was walking on the road. He knew what he did and he didn't like it.  
  
It was the only way though.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked up at the trees.  
  
He knew that he had to be nasty to her and be very cold. It was the only way to keep everyone happy.  
  
He didn't like to see Gwen walking on the road and him getting the horse, he knew that it was unfair and very rude.  
  
After all, he was a prince and he couldn't treat someone like this.  
  
Not even Gwen.  
  
It was the only way though.  
  
But then again, he enjoyed watching Gwen getting angry and getting her pissed off. It was fun. Well, for him anyway.  
  
Legolas stared at the angry girl in front of him and sighed again.  
  
He felt really sorry for her but he had to do it.  
  
He looked at her silver hair and thought about it.  
  
It was suched a weird colour. He was pretty sure that no one else had hair colour like that.  
  
He didn't realise it but now he knew that he liked the colour of her hair and loved to stroke it.  
  
Unknown to her, he had been running his fingers up and down her silky hair when she was sleeping. He couldn't help but think how smooth it felt.  
  
// It was like Glowien's//  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, he wanted to be fair and faithful to Glowien but Gwen seemed to bother him. He couldn't help but think about her.  
  
It's better this way.  
  
He had to act nasty to her, for everyone's good.  
  
He had to, that way he could try and stop himself falling in love with her.  
  
// In love with her//  
  
He thought again, he knew that it was true but he could never tell her.  
  
He belonged to Glowien. They had known each other for more then 200 years and he had only known Gwen for a few days.  
  
He had to act nasty to her.  
  
Although he didn't really like it, he had to.  
  
Or so he thought. 


	7. chapter 7 yes, i should be nice again

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Ceres: k Gwen, this is going to be your fav part.  
  
Gwen: really?  
  
Legolas: how?  
  
Ceres: *gives evilly grin* this is where you can beat the crap out of Legolas!  
  
Legolas: OMG!!!  
  
Gwen: yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------Gwen's pov--------------------  
  
  
  
// He's going to pay he's going to pay he's going to pay HE'S GONNA PAY!!!!!!!! //  
  
  
  
Gwen kept on thinking that. It had already been two hours and Legolas didn't even speak to her.  
  
Gwen was very angry; she was now placing all her anger at HIM! The *guy* called LEGOLAS!  
  
Gwen started to bite her lip. She was trying to control her temper. She was now trying to think of a plan.  
  
A plan on how to get back on him.  
  
She couldn't even believe that she liked him and was one of his fans.  
  
// I was soooooo stupid!//  
  
// Ouch!//  
  
Gwen looked down at her lip and fond out that she had bitten it. Red blood was starting to spill out. Gwen glared at the blood that was falling down her chin.  
  
// Look at what you have done Legolas!//  
  
Gwen brought her hand and wiped her chin and removed the blood.  
  
// This is your entire fault!//  
  
She wanted to get back on Legolas. She had a sudden feeling to grab hold of Legolas' neck and choke him to death.  
  
She was in a very good mood to KILL Legolas!  
  
  
  
Gwen suddenly realised that she was starting to get tired and before she knew it, she started to slow down.  
  
Legolas seemed to have noticed too that Gwen was slowing down for he had asked her why but Gwen wouldn't reply.  
  
She was still angry with him.  
  
  
  
Before Gwen knew it, she was really tired. She noticed a large rock and walked towards it. Not paying attention at Legolas yelling at her, she walked towards the rock and sat down.  
  
Gwen sighed. It felt good to sit down.  
  
" Just what I need" she thought.  
  
  
  
Gwen took in a deep breath and let it out.  
  
She also noticed that she was rather thirsty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Legolas' pov---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at her as she sat down on the rock. He knew that he was being rather hard o her and wanted to say sorry but his pride wouldn't allow him.  
  
He got off his horse and walked towards Gwen. He looked at her and sat down beside her.  
  
He saw Gwen flinch and move away.  
  
// What's wrong with her?//  
  
Legolas not really knowing what to do looked at his horse "Ruku"  
  
It was an odd name but he liked it.  
  
"Maybe that's the reason why I chose it" Legolas thought to himself.  
  
  
  
He looked over at Gwen and saw her staring at the grass.  
  
Gwen who had seemed to notice that he was looking at her, looked up and glared at him.  
  
Legolas was a bit surprised by Gwen who was giving him death glares and thought that it was only fair if he glared back at her.  
  
  
  
Legolas didn't know why but he was starting to hate her again.  
  
She was soooooo annoying. He had also realised that he hated it when they weren't speaking to each other.  
  
He found it rather boring.  
  
He wouldn't admit it but he missed Gwen annoying the hell out of him.  
  
Legolas sighed. Maybe acting nasty to her was a bad idea.  
  
He thought again. Maybe he should start acting nice to her again.  
  
He then broke his glare with Gwen and looked at the ground.  
  
// Yes, I should be nice again//  
  
Legolas turned round to face Gwen and was about to apologise to her when she suddenly threw a punch at his face. 


	8. chapter 8 WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP LEGOLAS!

DICSLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: hehehehehehe  
  
Gwen: that's it? Just a punch?  
  
Legolas: thank god!  
  
Ceres: no  
  
Gwen: you mean that I can beat the crap of Legolas even more???  
  
Ceres: maybe  
  
Legolas: I hope not  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------Legolas' pov--------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas fell backwards over the rock and fell on the grass.  
  
He noticed something red and realised that it was blood and his nose was bleeding.  
  
He looked up at Gwen and glared at her.  
  
  
  
// Why the hell did she do that for?//  
  
  
  
He saw that Gwen too was glaring at him. He also realised that Gwen was moving closer to him.  
  
Then to his surprise, she kicked him on the thighs.  
  
Legolas yelled out.  
  
He grabbed hold of his thighs as if he was trying to protect it.  
  
He couldn't believe what Gwen was doing to him.  
  
He saw that Gwen was really angry and her sliver hair was going everywhere on her face.  
  
Legolas glared at Gwen back again.  
  
He wanted to say sorry to her but now he wanted to really hurt her badly.  
  
He couldn't even believe that a moment ago, he wanted to apologise.  
  
But now, he wanted to hurt her, like she hurt him.  
  
But he couldn't. He was a prince after all and he couldn't hurt someone even though they deserved it.  
  
And he also knew that it would be bad for his image.  
  
Legolas got up and headed for Gwen.  
  
He wanted to hurt her badly but then he thought that he should just talk to her and try to solve the problem without both of them beating the crap out of each other.  
  
He remembered the other night when Gwen was fighting against those guys. He was watching her every move and noticed that they were different and that he had never seen them before. But he knew that she was a good fighter.  
  
// I wonder where she learned to fight like that?//  
  
He walked up to Gwen and was now only 2 feet away.  
  
Then to Gwen's surprise, Legolas grabbed hold of Gwen's shoulder and shook her.  
  
Legolas saw Gwen's shocked looked but then saw her trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
This only caused him to hold tighter on her shoulders.  
  
" Listen Gwen, we need to talk" Legolas said to Gwen but Gwen shook her head.  
  
" No we don't! I don't want to talk to YOU!!!!"  
  
This surprised Legolas and stood speechless for a few seconds.  
  
Then he shook it off and glared at Gwen.  
  
He didn't want Gwen to knew that he was surprise.  
  
He held their eye contact and refused to surrender.  
  
After a while, Legolas thought that it was time to talk and broke the eye contact.  
  
Legolas saw a sparkle in Gwen's eyes and thought that Gwen thought that she had won the battle.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and sighed to himself.  
  
// Gwen is soooo stupid//  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at Gwen's dark green eyes.  
  
// Such green eyes.//  
  
Then he spoke,  
  
" Listen Gwen, we don't have to fight"  
  
" Whatever"  
  
" Listen Gwen!"  
  
" NO!!!"  
  
" Gwen!!!"  
  
Gwen shook her head and her silver hair went flying across her face.  
  
" Gwen listen"  
  
" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Legolas started to lose his temper.  
  
Why won't Gwen listen?  
  
He really wanted to punch her but he knew better.  
  
// I should try again//  
  
" Gwen please..."  
  
" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Legolas stood shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did this girl really say, " shut up" to him???  
  
Legolas couldn't believe his ears. This girl, who he was holding on by shoulder just, told him, the prince of Mirkwood, to " shut up"  
  
Legolas started to get angry with Gwen.  
  
// That bitch//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------Gwen's pov---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen saw Legolas looking shocked.  
  
She knew that she had shouted at Legolas and felt really guilty.  
  
She didn't really mean it. It just somehow manages to escape her lips.  
  
She felt really sorry and wanted to say sorry to Legolas but she didn't seem to be able to find her voice.  
  
Gwen just stood there, looking at Legolas. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Then she felt Legolas losing his grip on her shoulders. Then Legolas dropped his hands and looked out in space.  
  
Gwen felt like crying but she refused to.  
  
She looked at Legolas and knew that she had hit a cord in him.  
  
// He deserved it though//  
  
// After all, HE was the one acting nasty.//  
  
All Gwen's anger at Legolas came flying back again.  
  
She was now really angry with him.  
  
How dare Legolas do that to me?  
  
Who does he think I am?  
  
Gwen was angry with Legolas. She was angry with him because he was a two faced person.  
  
And she hated that.  
  
She too now wanted to hurt Legolas badly.  
  
She looked up at Legolas and noticed that his face started to harden and saw anger in his eyes.  
  
Then she heard him yell out at her,  
  
" YOU BITCH!" 


	9. chapter 9 let the woman go!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: I'm giving up  
  
Legolas: huh?  
  
Ceres: * cries* nobody like my stories  
  
Gwen: I like you story  
  
Ceres: * rolls eyes * you're a made up character  
  
Gwen: so  
  
Legolas: Gwen is right  
  
Ceres: * cries even more * and I tried so hard.  
  
Gwen: don't listen to them  
  
Legolas: I agree  
  
Gwen: keep on writing, who cares about what they think  
  
Legolas: * nods head in agreement *  
  
Ceres: ok  
  
Legolas; * smiles *  
  
Gwen: so, what will this chapter be about?  
  
Ceres: I don't know, I want you to have a fight and someone will come in and...  
  
Gwen: and.....  
  
Ceres: * smiles * I'm not telling.  
  
Legolas: * sighs *  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Gwen's pov------------------  
  
Gwen stood there looking shocked. She couldn't really believe what she just heard.  
  
After a while, Gwen shook her head and glared at Legolas. She did know what she had heard but she didn't want to accept it.  
  
  
  
She felt betrayed and angry with Legolas. Sure, she was angry with Legolas but she never thought for a moment that Legolas would say something back at her and it hurt he deeply.  
  
  
  
Gwen looked down at the grass on felt her eyes starting to fill with water.  
  
She was very upset and angry with Legolas. She never knew that his words could really hurt her badly and she felt so angry.  
  
Gwen then felt tears falling down her cheek and knew that she was crying. She was really upset.  
  
Gwen wiped away her tears with her hand and sniffed. Then she looked up at Legolas and noticed that he was still glaring at her. Gwen pushed away her hurt thoughts and glared back at Legolas too. She was angry with him, angry with him for hurting her and she wanted him to pay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Legolas' pov--------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at Gwen, still glaring at her. He knew what he said and knew that it hurt her badly. To his utter surprise, he saw Gwen crying.  
  
Never in his life did he think that Gwen would cry over something like that but he showed her no mercy when she looked up at him. Instead, he just glared at her.  
  
He saw that Gwen's face was filling with anger and saw rage in her eyes.  
  
He froze for a second, never in his life did he see a girl glare at him and he was quite surprised. He wasn't too sure how to act with a girl glaring at him.  
  
He was used to girls who would throw themselves at his feet and do anything he would say.  
  
He liked it that way but the way Gwen was acting made him rather curious but deeply annoyed.  
  
Still holding his glare at Gwen, Legolas whispered to Gwen lightly.  
  
" Why are you doing this?"  
  
It was so soft that he wasn't too sure if Gwen heard it.  
  
Gwen in the other hand did hear this and shocked at what she heard.  
  
She didn't know how to reply to Legolas' question, so instead, she just glared at him harder.  
  
Legolas glared back. He had asked her a question and she wasn't even going to answer and that made him angry.  
  
No one in the right mind would ignore the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
He was a prince and the way Gwen was acting, was proper for a woman.  
  
// Weird girl//  
  
Then to his surprise, Gwen threw another punch at his face.  
  
  
  
Legolas took a few steps back and manage to steady himself.  
  
All his angry for her came rushing back and he didn't care anymore about the fact that Gwen was a woman and that he was a prince.  
  
He circled Gwen swiftly and grabbed hold of her arms.  
  
He noticed that Gwen looked rather shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------Gwen's pov--------------  
  
Gwen couldn't believe it.  
  
// Legolas was soooooo fast//  
  
His movements were so fast that she couldn't keep up with it.  
  
Then she realised that Legolas somehow managed to get hold of her arms. She turned round and to her surprise, Legolas pushed her to the ground.  
  
He used such forced that Gwen fell backwards instantly.  
  
Gwen felt herself fall onto the ground and felt a lot of pain.  
  
// Ouch//  
  
She then looked up at Legolas and saw no expression on his face what so ever.  
  
Then she felt Legolas grab hold of her elbow and she was lifted up very quickly.  
  
Gwen tried to throw another punch at Legolas but Legolas was too fast.  
  
Gwen refused to give up though. So she started to attack blindly not really knowing what she was doing. She was angry and all she wanted to do was to hurt Legolas.  
  
Then she noticed something. She noticed something about Legolas' movement.  
  
He did it in a pattern.  
  
Gwen smiled to herself.  
  
// Legolas you are sooooooo stupid//  
  
  
  
Gwen studied Legolas' pattern and knew when to attack.  
  
She was sure that she could get Legolas down now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Legolas' pov-----------------  
  
  
  
Legolas saw Gwen smile. He wasn't too sure what she was smiling about. After all, she was fighting rather blindly.  
  
Legolas smirked to himself. He couldn't believe Gwen, she was sooooo stupid.  
  
  
  
Then he felt a blow.  
  
Legolas then realised that Gwen did a high kick and knocked him on the ground.  
  
Legolas quickly got himself up and tried to hit her.  
  
To his utter surprise and amazement, Gwen ducked down and manages to hit him on the jaw.  
  
Legolas was shocked.  
  
He couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
He again tried to hit her but again he missed and found a fist hitting his jaw.  
  
He was really angry and he didn't understand how Gwen managed to block his movements and hurt him.  
  
This was humiliating.  
  
A man isn't supposed to get beaten by a woman.  
  
And Legolas didn't like it.  
  
Then Legolas caught Gwen off guard and grabbed her from the back and threw her on the ground with him on top of her.  
  
  
  
He felt Gwen trying to get away but he wasn't going to let her.  
  
He grabbed hold of her wrists and hit her on the face.  
  
He heard Gwen scream and cry out.  
  
Then he heard another voice,  
  
" Let the woman go!" 


	10. chapter 10 I am ashamed of you!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: This is going to be good  
  
Gwen: I hope so.  
  
Legolas: What will be good?  
  
Ceres: This chapter  
  
Legolas: Huh?  
  
Ceres: Someone sees the fighting and gets the wrong idea.  
  
Gwen: Hey, this will be good.  
  
Ceres: I know.  
  
Legolas: I don't get into trouble do I?  
  
Ceres: what do you think?  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------Legolas' pov-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas turned round and looked up to the direction where he had heard the voice.  
  
Gwen too, did the same, and to both their surprise, they saw two men looking down at them. One had greasy brown hair and angry eyes and the other one was a dwarf with a long beard.  
  
The two men for some reason looked very familiar to Legolas. Legolas eyed the men closely and noticed that he did know those guys.  
  
They were Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Legolas' face lit up into a smile when he saw his dear old friends but his friends did not do the same.  
  
// They might not remember me. After all, it has been 15 years since the ring was destroyed. //  
  
  
  
Legolas then realised that Gwen was still underneath him and was looking rather confused.  
  
Legolas then got up and looked at his two old friends.  
  
He was about to say something when Aragorn took out his sword and pressed it gently on Legolas' neck.  
  
Legolas did nothing to defend himself. Instead he was looking at Gimli who was helping Gwen standing up.  
  
Then Legolas noticed Gwen giving him a rather puzzling look as if she didn't understand what was happening.  
  
Then after a few minutes, Gwen then realised what was happening.  
  
Legolas turned his attention to Aragorn.  
  
He didn't understand why Aragorn was doing his.  
  
// Maybe he HAS forgotten me //  
  
Then he decided that he should speak before he got into trouble. He had a strange feeling that Aragorn was thinking that HE did something bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------Gwen's pov------------------  
  
  
  
Gwen didn't really understand what was happening. She remembered that Legolas pushed her on the ground and hit her, and then she heard another voice telling Legolas to let her go.  
  
  
  
Then it hit her. She knew what was happening now. The two strange men must be thinking that Legolas was up to no good.  
  
She looked at the dwarf who helped her up and noticed that Legolas was still looking at her.  
  
Then she turned her attention to the guy with the greasy hair and to her utter surprise, he took out his sword at pointed it at Legolas throat.  
  
// He's going to kill Legolas!!!! //  
  
// OMG!!!! What do I do??? //  
  
// Hey, your suppose to hate Legolas //  
  
// Oh, yeah, I remember //  
  
Gwen didn't know what to do. She was still angry with Legolas but she didn't want him dead.  
  
After all, she needed him to tell her where Gandalf the White lived.  
  
Gwen then looked at Legolas. To her surprise, Legolas looked calm.  
  
// Huh????? //  
  
Then she heard Legolas spoke,  
  
" Hello my dear old friends,"  
  
This confused the two men but it confused Gwen even more.  
  
// Okay, let me get this straight. Two men comes out of no where and one of them points his sword at Legolas' throat and all you say is, " Hello my dear old friends" ????? //  
  
// Am I missing something? //  
  
Gwen was really confused.  
  
// Maybe he's trying to use reverse psychology on them? //  
  
  
  
Then the dwarf, who helped her up spoke,  
  
" We do not know you"  
  
" Yes you do, I am Legolas Greenleaf, and do you not remember me Gimli son of Gloin?"  
  
// WHAT THE HELL?! //  
  
  
  
Gwen stared at them with her mouth hanging wide open. She was seriously confused.  
  
Then the guy with the greasy hair spoke,  
  
" Legolas?"  
  
Gwen saw the guy's face lit up for a second but then hardened.  
  
" I am ashamed of you!"  
  
Then he looked at Gwen and turned back at Legolas.  
  
" From what you have done and from what I have seen, I must punish you!"  
  
// Cool, the guy with the greasy hair is going to punish Legolas. Wait a minute; is he going to kill him??? // 


	11. chapter 11 I AM NOT WEAK!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: So, what do you think?  
  
Gwen: Um.  
  
Legolas: Hey, do I get into trouble???  
  
Ceres: * Rolls eyes * Duh!  
  
Legolas: * Pouts * I was only asking.  
  
Gwen: So, what happens next Ceres?  
  
Ceres: * Grins evilly * You'll see.  
  
Legolas: Why do I have a feeling that this will be bad?  
  
Ceres: I have no idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------Legolas' pov----------------  
  
  
  
Legolas stared. He was startled at what his friend had said and didn't really know how to react.  
  
He looked at Aragorn straight in the eye and spoke,  
  
" My dear friend, I think that you have misunderstood what had happened."  
  
Aragorn only raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Then what were you doing?" he asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas stood speechless. He didn't know what to tell his old friend.  
  
He knew that he couldn't tell him that he and Gwen were having a fight, for it would be improper for a prince to fight, especially if the person who he was fighting with was a woman.  
  
Then again, if he said something else, that would be lying and he did not want to lie to his dear old friends.  
  
Even if they were threatening to punish him.  
  
A few moments had passed and Legolas did not say a word.  
  
He had no idea what to say.  
  
Then Gimli spoke,  
  
" Legolas, I can't believe what is happening. I can't believe that you would do such a thing!"  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli with a puzzling look. He did not really understand what the dwarf was saying to him.  
  
" I am sorry but I do not know of what you speak of. What do you mean by what I have done master dwarf?"  
  
The dwarf named Gimli blushed. He knew what he had thought but did not want to say it out loud. The thoughts of saying it made him blush even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------Gwen's pov------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen stood there quietly. She had somehow understood not to speak and leave the three men fight over about what Legolas had done.  
  
" What had he done anyway?" Gwen thought to herself.  
  
// If it was about the fight, then I should get half of the blame. //  
  
// Half of the blame? //  
  
// Yes, even though, I might have an evil mind I know when I should get the blame to //  
  
// .....You're nuts //  
  
Gwen looked at Legolas and to the two strangers who Legolas claimed who were his friends.  
  
// Some friends //  
  
Gwen knew what the strangers where thinking of.  
  
They might of thought that Legolas was trying to rape her or something.  
  
// Legolas rape me? My ass! //  
  
Gwen knew deep in her heart that Legolas would do no such thing but his friends seemed to think so.  
  
// And I only knew him for a few days //  
  
There was a long silent and Gwen knew that Legolas was trying to think of something good to say.  
  
But Legolas seemed to have failed to think of any.  
  
Then the guy with the greasy hair spoke,  
  
" How could you hurt such a poor girl?"  
  
Legolas stood there looking shocked.  
  
" You know that she is weak."  
  
" I AM NOT WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	12. chapter 12 Oh, nothing…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: This sucks.  
  
Gwen: What sucks?  
  
Ceres: The food.  
  
Legolas: Oh, right.  
  
Ceres: *eyes Legolas closely* Why???  
  
Legolas: Oh, I thought you were talking about the story. Ceres: I would never take my story down, even if 99.9 % of the people hate it if that's what you meant.  
  
Gwen: Now I know why everyone calls you the ice queen in school.  
  
Ceres: Hey!  
  
Legolas: So, what happens?  
  
Gwen: Yeah, what happens?  
  
Ceres: I'm not telling you!  
  
Gwen: *pouts* Fine then.  
  
Legolas: I'll just read the story.  
  
Gwen: Good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Gwen's pov-----------------  
  
  
  
Gwen couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
That man with brown greasy hair had the nerve to call her weak. Her weak!!!!  
  
// That guy is going to pay! //  
  
Gwen shrieked at the guy again and the guy took a few steps back away from her.  
  
  
  
The guy with greasy hair was named Aragorn. He didn't mean to say that the girl was weak, he was a bit tired and the words just simply slipped from his lips. He did not mean what he had said.  
  
Legolas ran towards Gwen and grabbed hold of her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
Gwen took in a few breaths and sighed.  
  
But she still glared at the greasy haired man.  
  
The man spoke to Gwen gently,  
  
" Miss, I did not mean to say that you were weak"  
  
" Sure, whatever"  
  
" Miss, I mean it. It was an accident."  
  
Gwen looked at the greasy haired guy who was now giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Puppy dog eyes are sooooooo not your thing." Gwen thought as she looked at the man.  
  
Then she spoke,  
  
" I forgive you"  
  
The guy sighed. Then he said,  
  
" What is your name miss?"  
  
" Gwen"  
  
"Gwen?!?!?!"  
  
" Got a problem with that?"  
  
" Um."  
  
" Oh great, now you think that my name is weird."  
  
" I did not say that"  
  
" But you thought it though"  
  
" I did not"  
  
" Yes you did"  
  
" Did not"  
  
" Did too"  
  
" Did not"  
  
" Did too"  
  
" Did not"  
  
" Did too"  
  
  
  
Legolas and the dwarf called Gimli stared at Gwen and Aragorn fighting.  
  
Never in there life did the ever think that Aragorn out of all people would act like this to a girl.  
  
They're arguing and bickering kept on going for ten minutes with Legolas' head and Gimli's kept on turning each side whenever one of them spoke.  
  
The arguing kept on going.  
  
" Did not"  
  
" Did too"  
  
" Did not"  
  
" Did too"  
  
" DID NOT!!!!!"  
  
" DID TOO!!!!!"  
  
Aragorn glared at the girl. The girl was so annoying.  
  
He couldn't believe that any girl would act like that.  
  
Then he sighed.  
  
" Now I know why Legolas was fighting, " Aragorn thought grimly.  
  
The fight did not stop until Legolas spoke to them and told them to stop fighting.  
  
He told them that they were acting like little children fighting over a toy.  
  
Aragorn sighed and Gwen just glared at him.  
  
For some reason, after fighting with Aragorn, Gwen's anger for Legolas had slowly faded away and all her anger was now placed on the greasy haired guy.  
  
" Stupid git " Gwen thought to herself.  
  
// Even Legolas wasn't that bad //  
  
Time flew by and Gwen realised that she was starting to get hungry.  
  
" I'm hungry" Gwen told Legolas.  
  
Legolas stared at her.  
  
" Did this girl who he was fighting with, who then started to fight with Aragorn tell him that she was hungry?" Legolas thought to himself.  
  
Gwen tugged at Legolas' shirt acting as if she was a five year old trying to get some attention.  
  
" I'm hungry Legolas"  
  
Legolas stared at her again.  
  
" How could this girl be hungry?" he thought to himself.  
  
Then Gimli the dwarf spoke.  
  
" I have some food in my bag Lady Gwen. Would you care to have some?" he asked Gwen.  
  
Gwen's face lit up and she ran towards the dwarf and gave him a hug, which surprised everyone.  
  
Then Gimli broke free from the hug and blushed.  
  
Gwen didn't seem to notice.  
  
" So, where's the food?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn sighed.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Legolas, Gwen, Aragorn and Gimli were sitting beside the rock chattering to each other.  
  
Mainly Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were chattering to each other, Gwen in the other hand was stuffing as much food as she can get into her mouth.  
  
Legolas turned round and gazed at Gwen who was still stuffing some food into her mouth.  
  
" You must be really hungry" Legolas told Gwen. Gwen just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------Legolas' pov----------------------  
  
Aragorn turned and faced Legolas.  
  
Then he whispered to his ear,  
  
" When I saw you, it looked like you were, um. you know.."  
  
Legolas nodded his head. He knew what Aragorn had meant.  
  
" But I thought wrong didn't I. Why did you fight her?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" The same reason you fought with her" Legolas replied in a smooth tone.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened.  
  
" You mean, she was annoying the hell out of you too?"  
  
" Yes" Legolas answered back.  
  
Aragorn sighed, and then he lay down and rested on the grass and closed his eyes.  
  
Legolas looked at him for a moment, then he turned his gaze at the dwarf.  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas and asked him what they were speaking about but Legolas only laughed and said that it was nothing much to the annoyance to the dwarf.  
  
Legolas then looked at Gwen and saw her glaring at an apple.  
  
Legolas walked over to her and sat beside her.  
  
He looked at her and asked,  
  
" So, are you full now?" with a hint of tease.  
  
Gwen didn't seem to be aware to the teasing tone and replied flatly,  
  
" Stupid food, it made me too full that it hurts!"  
  
" What hurts?" Legolas asked eyeing Gwen.  
  
" My stomach" Gwen replied weakly.  
  
Legolas sighed. Gwen could be so childish sometimes.  
  
// And funny//  
  
Legolas shook the thought off.  
  
Gwen was no were even near funny.  
  
Then Gwen spoke,  
  
" Um Legolas"  
  
" Yes?" Legolas replied.  
  
" I'm sorry for hitting you earlier on"  
  
Legolas smiled, then he patted her shoulder and said,  
  
" I'm sorry too"  
  
" So I guess that we can forget about it and be friends?" Gwen asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas pretended to think but he already knew the answer.  
  
" Yes" he said as he nodded his head.  
  
Gwen smiled.  
  
  
  
Looking around, Legolas thought that it was time that they should get going.  
  
He got up and spoke aloud to everyone,  
  
" We should go now. Gwen, get your things and get ready"  
  
" As you wish your majesty" Gwen replied as she bowed down at Legolas.  
  
Aragorn got up and looked at Legolas, then he said,  
  
" Um.Legolas, we are going the same direction, can we go with you?"  
  
Legolas thought for a while. He wanted to be with is friends but another part of him wanted to be alone with Gwen.  
  
" Um.."  
  
" Sure!" Gwen shouted before Legolas could think of a reply.  
  
Aragorn's face lit up.  
  
Legolas felt angry for some reason.  
  
" Why didn't Gwen come and talk about this to him?" Legolas thought to himself.  
  
" Why didn't she ask me first before saying yes?"  
  
// Your falling for her //  
  
Legolas looked down when he felt something hit his back softly and looked at Gwen who was staring back at him with her dark green eyes.  
  
// Such green eyes //  
  
She looked like a lost child to him but something bothered him.  
  
It was her eyes, no matter how sweet Gwen may look, Gwen's green eyes gave him the creeps and she looked a bit evil. Those eyes were really mysterious.  
  
// Evil //  
  
  
  
" Legolas are you listening to me?!" Gwen asked hotly.  
  
She had been talking to him for a few minutes to only realise that Legolas was off at dream land.  
  
" What?" Legolas asked rather startled.  
  
Gwen sighed.  
  
" I'll take that as a no then. I asked you if I could ride the horse?"  
  
" Yes," Legolas replied not really thinking straight.  
  
Gwen smiled and started to head towards the  
  
Horse.  
  
Legolas looked round at Gimli and Aragornand saw them snickering at him.  
  
" What?" Legolas asked hotly.  
  
Aragorn snickered, then smiled.  
  
" Oh, nothing." 


	13. chapter 13 I only wanted to see you

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: I'm so tired  
  
Gwen: *yawns* me too  
  
Legolas: Am I the only one who is awake?  
  
Gwen and Ceres: Zzz Zzz Zzz  
  
Legolas: Ceres.Gwen???  
  
Ceres: .....  
  
Gwen: What?  
  
Legolas: I thought that you are asleep  
  
Gwen: I am  
  
Legolas: *looks confused* Huh?  
  
Gwen: Zzz Zzz Zzz  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------Legolas' pov----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas held Gwen gently around the waist with his arm and he looked at Aragorn who was following behind him. He saw Aragorn giving him strange looks and kept on passing *secret* glances to Gimli. This irritated Legolas for he knew that it had so something to do with him but Aragorn nor Gimli would say a word to him. He turned his attention to Gwen for a while then looked straight ahead of him. He whispered something to the horse and the horse started to trot faster. Legolas felt Gwen jump up a bit and felt her holding onto him arm for a few moments, then letting go. The skin contact was sending electric sparks to Legolas every time he felt Gwen touching his skin and it sent a shiver down his spine. He was now aware for Gwen, he felt her body heat and she smelt like roses to him. He felt how close they were and the thought of it was just confusing. Legolas wanted to stay in this position forever but his mind kept on telling him that it was not right. Legolas looked at Gwen's face and saw her staring ahead not really paying attention to anything. He noticed how long her dark eyelashes were and how red her lips were. Gwen, who felt someone staring at her, looked round to face Legolas. Legolas held their stare for a while until Gwen smirked and looked forward again.  
  
They had been travelling for a while and Gwen started to complain.  
  
" Legolas"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" Can we stop, I'm tired"  
  
" But we can go a little further."  
  
" Let's stop Legolas" Aragorn said. Legolas and Gwen turned round to face him.  
  
Then Gwen started to nod her head.  
  
" I agree with Aragorn. Let's stop Legolas" Gwen said to Legolas more of a command.  
  
Legolas sighed. Then he whispered something to his horse and the horse stopped. Gwen jumped off the horse and fell with a thud. Legolas saw Gwen groan and mutter some curses out. Then he noticed Aragorn walk up to Gwen and help out his hand to her.  
  
Gwen took it without any hesitation and it bothered Legolas for some reason. He didn't know why but he got annoyed at everyone Gwen talked to. He felt like he didn't want to share her. He wanted Gwen for his own.  
  
He walked up beside a tree and sat down beside it. He looked up at Gwen and saw her chatting with Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
// You're jealous//  
  
// What? //  
  
Legolas opened his eyes quickly and noticed at Gwen and Aragorn had somehow ended up in a deep conversation, which annoyed Legolas a bit. He stared at Gwen, and then he turned his attention on Aragorn. Then he heard a chuckle. Legolas turned round and saw Gimli laughed slightly.  
  
" What is so funny my friend?" Legolas asked Gimli.  
  
Gimli sat down beside Legolas and looked at Gwen and Aragorn.  
  
" You don't seem to be yourself lately master elf? Is it because of her?" He asked as he pointed at Gwen who was laughing at Aragorn's joke.  
  
Legolas stared at the elf in astonishment. Then he said,  
  
" What makes you think that?"  
  
Gimli scratched his head and thought for a while. Then he looked at Legolas and it was pretty clear to the elf that Gimli had no proper answer or reason.  
  
Legolas smiled at his dear friend and patted him on the shoulder. Then he spoke,  
  
" I want some time by myself. I'm going to have a little walk"  
  
Gimli nodded his head understandingly and Legolas took off into the forest. He wanted some time to think about everything and what was going on. He felt so confused that it bothered him greatly. He was not used to being confused. He was everything clearly and that was how he liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------Gwen's pov--------------------  
  
Aragorn and Gwen had finally stopped talking and Gwen was staring at the fire. It was getting dark and very cold. Gwen shivered a bit and Aragorn noticed.  
  
" Are you alright my lady?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Huh what? Oh yes, I'm fine" Gwen answered back. Then she noticed something. Legolas wasn't here. For a spilt second, she thought that he had left her. Gwen jumped up and looked around. This seemed to have surprised Aragorn and Gimli too for they had also jumped up.  
  
" Where's Legolas?" Gwen asked not showing her panic. She didn't want them to think that she worried over Legolas or anything like that.  
  
Gimli laughed. Then he said,  
  
" Legolas took a little walk"  
  
Gwen smiled. Then she started to run inside the forest.  
  
" Where are you going?" Aragorn asked Gwen.  
  
" I'm going to find Legolas" Gwen answered back.  
  
Before Aragorn could reply, Gwen was already in the forest.  
  
Gwen walked a while and looked around. It was starting to get really cold and she was now starting to regret what she had done but she wanted to see Legolas. She wanted to talk to him and annoy him. Gwen realised that without Legolas, she was rather bored and lonely. It wasn't because she was alone, it was because Aragorn would agree with everything that she would say but Legolas would fight back. She also liked seeing Legolas rather angry because he looked really cute that way. She also knew that Legolas was a tad jealous over Aragorn but she didn't bring herself to believe it fully. Gwen walked a bit more and saw a shadow. She looked at it closely and noticed that it was Legolas but what had surprised her most was that he did not seem to notice her and she was pretty sure that since Legolas was an elf, he would have known of her coming over.  
  
// Must be in deep thought //  
  
  
  
Gwen then thought of a plan and smiled thinking of how brilliant she was.  
  
Then she crept over to where Legolas was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------Legolas' pov---------------------  
  
  
  
Legolas was in deep thought and didn't notice anything. He walked around the forest thinking of everything. His past, the present and even the future. He was starting to have feelings for Gwen but what bothered him was that Gwen didn't show any signs of them back. Or maybe he wasn't looking. He knew that there were thousands of girls that would die just to talk to him for a few brief moments but Gwen wasn't like that. She was straight. She told of what she thought of everything and she did not treat him as if he was higher then her. He noticed that she seemed to treat him equally.  
  
// But not with Aragorn //  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew that Aragorn had no feelings for Gwen because he was already in love with Arwen. He in the other hand had the strangest feeling that Aragorn was making him jealous and if he was, he was succeeding. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
" BOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Legolas blinked. Then he noticed Gwen if front of him and was laughing. After a while, he was her smile and heard her say,  
  
" I knew that I couldn't scare you!"  
  
Legolas blinked again.  
  
" What are you doing here?" He demanded, almost too harsh.  
  
He saw Gwen looking hurt. Then she spoke in a grave tone,  
  
" I only wanted to see you"  
  
Legolas was speechless. He didn't know what to say or how to react. This was the first time that he heard Gwen saying that she wanted to see him. Most of the time, she tried to avoid him as much as possible. Then he was Gwen sitting down on the ground and he sat down beside her.  
  
" I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you" Legolas apologised to Gwen.  
  
Gwen smiled and replied,  
  
" I know"  
  
Both of them sat there. Beside the tree for a very long time, not one of them wanting to move at all. Legolas looked up at the tall tree branches in awe. He liked the way the trees looked when it was dark but it was even better when it had light shining on it. Then he felt someone on his shoulder and saw Gwen resting her head. He looked at her and gently shook her but all Gwen did was groan slightly. Legolas looked down at Gwen and knew that she was asleep. He wanted to go back to the camp but he did not have the heart to wake Gwen up. So instead, Legolas picked Gwen up in his arms and walked back to the camp. 


	14. chapter 14 Look who woke up in the wrong...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres: Stupid exams!!! Gwen: Huh? Legolas: * sleeps * Ceres: I hate exams Gwen: LOL! Me too! Ceres: At least I can write my story Gwen: So, what's going to happen? Ceres: I thought that I'd give Legolas a mood swing and start hating everyone Gwen: *raises eyebrow* Okay. Legolas: * Sleeps*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------Legolas pov---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas carried the sleeping girl in his arms back to the campsite where he met Gimli and Aragorn. He slowly put Gwen on the ground, resting her head on her bag. He looked up and stared at the flames of the fire. There was a long silence. Legolas did not feel like talking. He for some reason felt like sleeping and he wanted to forget everything. Never in his life did he want to forget about everything so badly and he didn't even know why he wanted to forget everything. It was puzzling him and he was growing tired of it. Not wanting to think about it any longer, he moved his gaze to his fellow mates.  
  
" Legolas, why is Gwen with you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" She is going to see Gandalf" Legolas replied flatly.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Is that so?"  
  
Legolas didn't look back at Aragron, instead, he kept is attention on the fire with a steady gaze.  
  
" Legolas, is there something that is bothering you?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Legolas with worry.  
  
" No," came the reply from Legolas' mouth.  
  
Legolas didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't in a good mood for speaking and he didn't want other people sticking their nose in his business. It annoyed him. And he also didn't have the energy to tell Aragorn why Gwen was with him. He didn't even tell him that she was from another world what so ever and he knew that Aragorn suspected something.  
  
Getting bored at looking at the orange flames of the fire, Legolas shifted his gaze on a tree only for a few minutes until he simply ended up at staring at the utter space in front of him. He just looked blank; there was no expression on him face. Aragorn and Gimli were getting worried. They had never seen Legolas act this way and they knew that it had something to do with the girl, Gwen. What is was, they did not know, but they cared deeply on trying to find out what it was.  
  
Time slowly passed away and neither Aragorn nor Gimli spoke one word. The only thing that made a noise was the soft breathing from Gwen who was lying asleep beside he bag. Gimli and Aragorn knew not to speak. They had sensed that Legolas wanted quiet and they both knew that he was lost in thought. Thought about what though, they did not know and they knew that they shouldn't ask.  
  
The bitter cold wind of the night sky crept up on them, giving them shivers that sent it falling down their spine. Even Gwen, who was asleep, shivered too. Much more hours passed until the first sign of dawn appeared. Legolas, who was still awake, looked at the sun that was starting to appear and for once, he did not smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------Gwen's pov-------------------------  
  
  
  
Gwen woke up early that morning, lifting her hands up wide as if trying to embrace everything that was around her as she yawned. Still half asleep, Gwen looked at the camp -site for a split second before falling asleep again as she starting to head for dreamland.  
  
// Gotta dream about Legolas//  
  
  
  
Legolas blinked. He wasn't too sure if he saw what he thought he saw. He remembered seeing Gwen awake and before he could ask how she was feeling, she fell back asleep again.  
  
Man, that girl can sleep, Legolas thought.  
  
  
  
Finally Gwen woke up to see that everyone was already awake and was waiting for her.  
  
// Ha ha, suckers//  
  
Gwen was in a good mood and she felt like making fun of everyone. It had been a long while since she felt like this and she wanted to get as much as she could from it. Gwen got up and Aragorn gave her some food and asked her if she was feeling well. Gwen nodded her head in reply and Gimli asked if she slept well. Gwen laughed,  
  
" My dear Gimli, I can sleep through anything and still feel great," Gwen said and she had the strangest feeling that Gimli was blushing as he turned away from her.  
  
But something felt odd, something not right, as if she had forgotten something, something important.Legolas.  
  
That's it, Gwen thought to herself. Legolas was the answer; she didn't even speak to him today.  
  
// Or knew that he was alive//  
  
// Shut up brain//  
  
// Brain: *puts hands up in surrender*// Legolas stared at Gwen's back, not blinking. He couldn't believe that Gwen had forgotten about him. And it pissed him off greatly. He was wondering if he should make the first move or wait until Gwen would notice him, which might take forever. Legolas knew that he was being immature but he didn't care about it. He just wanted everyone to do what he told him or her to do and he also wanted Gwen's attention. Legolas sighed, he had admitted to himself that he wasn't in a good mood and he started to feel strange hate for everyone.  
  
Getting rather annoyed, Legolas decided that he should make the first move and say hi to Gwen but Gwen had beaten him to that.  
  
Gwen turned round and faced Legolas. Before she knew it she said hi to him and stood there waiting for an answer as she stared at Legolas' blue eyes.  
  
Legolas' eyes bored in hers. Not knowing if he should be thankful that Gwen had said hi to him, Legolas decided to remain silent and just stare at Gwen and her pretty green eyes. Which was rather enjoyable. Legolas thought to himself, Gwen had said hi to him and now what should he do? He knew that he should say hi back to her and ask how she was feeling but he found that he had not the strength or desire to say hi to her, which was rather odd because he always does it.  
  
Must be this mood swing, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Gwen started to get bored. Legolas wasn't speaking to her and she didn't know why and she didn't even cared for that matter. Instead, she placed her attention on both Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
// At least I can speak to them//  
  
Suddenly Aragorn spoke,  
  
" Legolas, Gwen said hi, aren't you going to say hi back?" Aragorn asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas glared daggers at Aragorn and didn't answer his question.  
  
Then it hit Gwen, Legolas was in a bad mood! Since she was really such in a good mood today, she thought that she might as well make it worst. Turning her attention on Legolas, Gwen said teasingly,  
  
" Look who woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
  
Legolas didn't even bother to answer that question too.  
  
  
  
End of chap 14  
  
A/n: sorry for being so long since the last time I've written. I got lots of exams coming up and I will try my best to write more (  
  
p.s. sorry for it being short too ( 


	15. chapter 15 What is your world like?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.OT.R.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Ceres: He he he, Legolas is in a bad mood! Gwen: Lol. Ceres: So, what do you think that I should do next? Gwen: I don't know. You're the author, you should know. Ceres: *nods head in agreement* I do and something really big is going to happen. Gwen: What is it? Ceres: Can't tell. Gwen: Are you going to write a sequel to this story? Ceres: Yup. Gwen: Good good. Ceres: Hey, where's Legolas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Unknown stranger sees Gimli fishing beside a near by lake. Unknown stranger walks up to Gimli. Unknown stranger hears Gimli say, " Dumpty Dum, I don't get a part in this chapter". Unknown stranger walks away.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen's pov----------------  
  
  
  
You might have thought that annoying the life out of someone would be dead fun but for Gwen, she had enough. Legolas wasn't fun. He was simply plain and dull when he was in a very bad mood only causing to turn Gwen in a bad mood too. Gwen looked at the back of Legolas' head and glared at it as if it had no right to be there and pissed the hell out of Gwen a lot. Now, in a bad mood as well, Gwen was giving everyone death glares, especially the tree that she walked right into a few seconds ago. Muttering curses at the tree, Gwen made her way back to the rest of the group. Not knowing what to do, Gwen started to make a noise as she walked. He legs were getting tired and heavy. She longed to sit down. Gwen would have happily taken the horse to ride on but a certain somebody who shall remain nameless began sleepwalking and set the horse free.  
  
" Are we there yet?" Gwen asked to no one in particular. " No" Aragorn replied.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were on speaking terms with her but Legolas didn't even so much look her way or talk to her at all. The mood swing that they both had was irritating everyone and Aragorn wasn't too sure how long he could hold his patient with both of them.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gwen for a while. He thought for a moment on how he was going to handle a boring blonde prince and a pissed off alien from another world. He knew only too well, that Legolas would not speak for days when he was in a bad mood and would start acting rather childish and a spoiled brat but for Gwen in the other hand, Aragorn wasn't too sure on how to handle her. He didn't know what could happen if a woman got angry and he defiantly didn't want to fins out. For some reason, Aragorn felt like a mother.  
  
Aragorn sighed to himself. This was going to be a very long journey.  
  
  
  
Legolas pov----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas wasn't too sure why he was in a bad mood again, nor did he care. He felt someone glaring at him and giving him evil looks. He turned round a for once, looked at Gwen. Legolas sighed. He should have known better. Legolas started to recall on what had happened earlier. Gwen was making fun of him but he only ignored her only to cause Gwen to fall into a bad mood too.  
  
// This is not my day//  
  
  
  
Thinking again, Legolas knew that he should try and act nicer to everyone. He thought that it was time to put the bad mood away and start acting like a normal person.  
  
Legolas turned round again and faced Gwen who was still throwing evil looks at him.  
  
// What's her problem?//  
  
"So," Legolas said rather lamely to Gwen as he tried to start up a conversation.  
  
Gwen just stared at Legolas with a dull look. Legolas went on.  
  
" What's your world like?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. She wasn't really in a good mood to speak and she knew that Legolas was trying to be nice to her. Holding no grudges, Gwen decided to reply to Legolas' question and be nicer to him.  
  
" I am such a nice PERSON" Gwen thought to herself as she felt a smile tugging on her lips.  
  
" Do you really want to know?" Gwen replied back.  
  
Legolas was rather surprised. He did not expect Gwen to be like this but he was happy that she didn't hate is guts anymore. Plus he was rather interested about her world.  
  
" Yes I do" Legolas said warmly.  
  
" Okay, I'll tell you about it." Gwen said happily to Legolas.  
  
  
  
End of chap 15.  
  
  
  
A/N: SOZ IF IT'S TOO SHORT? SO, WHEN DO U THINK THAT GWEN AND LEGOLAS SHOULD KISS? IN OTHER WORDS, WHICH CHAPTER DO U WANT IT TO BE IN? RELPY'S ARE WELCOME.  
  
P.S. I AM TRYING TO IMPROVE MY STORY BUT I DON'T THINK IT MAKES ANY DIFFERINCE. I JUST WANTED TO TELL U THAT I DID LOOK AT THOSE REPLYS AND I REALLY AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER. 


End file.
